The Story Behind A Painting
by lapislazulidrama
Summary: Rumah Claire memang penuh dengan lukisan. Sebuah lukisan di kamar Claire menggambarkan seorang pemuda. Siapa pemuda itu?


Di fic ini, Claire jadi pelukis, dan Jack itu cuma tetangganya yang berisik, bukan sepupunya.

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon milik Natsume.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

><p><em>-2011-<em>

_Aku melompat turun dari perahu yang membawaku kembali ke Mineral Town. Suasana hatiku sedang senang, terutama karena aku baru pulang dari sebuah galeri lukisan._

_Lukisan yang kubawa ini? Aku baru membelinya. Ini akan menjadi lukisan kedua di rumahku yang bukan karyaku sendiri._

_Sampai di rumah, aku langsung merobek sampul kertas lukisan itu dan menggantungkannya di dinding. Seperti yang kubayangkan saat membelinya, lukisan ini serasi dengan suasana rumahku._

_Kalau dijumlah, saat ini ada delapan lukisan yang dipajang di dinding rumahku. Aku menyukai semuanya, terutama yang kulukis sendiri. Bukan hanya karena keindahan warnanya atau keakuratan bentuknya, tapi karena cerita di balik lukisan itu. Semua yang kupikirkan dan semua yang terjadi ketika proses pembuatannya, itulah yang membuat lukisan-lukisan karyaku sendiri menarik di mataku._

_Salah satu karyaku yang akan selalu kukenang adalah lukisan suamiku. Aku melukisnya waktu kami bahkan masih belum berpacaran. Sejak empat tahun lalu aku sudah memajangnya di ruang kerjaku, kemudian dua tahun lalu kupindahkan ke kamarku yang sekarang menjadi kamar kami._

* * *

><p>-2007-<p>

"Jadi, tolong temani aku, ya?" bujukku pada Ann setelah selesai bercerita panjang lebar tentang lukisan yang akan kubuat. Teman akrabku itu terkejut, ia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Hah? Iya?"

"Dari tadi kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" tanyaku sangsi. Ann menggeleng dengan polosnya. Rambutnya yang dikepang melambai-lambai.

Huh, sia-sia saja dari tadi aku bercerita pada Ann. Tentu saja karena ia sedang jatuh cinta. Tak kusangka, temanku yang tomboi itu kalau jatuh cinta jadi begini. Setidaknya ia tidak separah Popuri yang terus bersedih sejak Kai pergi. Kai bukan pemuda yang jahat, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak layak ditangisi. Rick, kakak Popuri biasanya benci pada Kai, kini seperti tidak punya waktu untuk menyadarkan Popuri. Ia sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Karen. Akibatnya, Karen juga sulit diajak mengobrol karena sibuk dengan Rick.

Memang, sungguh sulit berada di antara teman-teman yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Maaf..." ucap Ann menyesal, setelah sadar kalau aku kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku ampuni karena kau sedang jatuh cinta," kataku pasrah. Mau apa lagi. Jatuh cinta memang bukan salahnya. Cinta itu perasaan yang datang tiba-tiba dan tidak dapat diatur oleh sang empunya. Setidaknya, itulah yang kudengar dari orang-orang lain yang lebih berpengalaman.

Mendengar tanggapanku, Ann tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap pacar barunya. Aku melirik Jack yang sedang makan dengan terburu-buru. Jus yang diminumnya tumpah ke meja.

Ann tetap tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti. Bukannya perbuatan Jack itu akan membuat Ann harus repot membersihkan meja? Atau Jack memang sengaja menumpahkannya karena Ann berkata kalau ia hobi membersihkan segala sesuatu? Memang aneh kalau itu terjadi, tapi Jack memang orang yang agak aneh. Aneh, itulah sifat yang membuatku bisa berteman dengannya. Tetanggaku itu sering sekali melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang menarik untuk ditonton.

"Ohya, Claire. Aku sedang senang lho!" umum Ann riang setelah ia akhirnya berhenti memandangi pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jack," tebakku.

"Iya. Rumah Jack rusak parah."

"Urusan itu sih aku juga tahu. Aku 'kan tetangganya. Tadi malam, saat rumahnya hancur, ia langsung berteriak-teriak membangunkanku," tanggapku sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ya. Nah, karena biaya untuk memperbaikinya terlalu mahal, ia akan tinggal di sini sampai ia menghasilkan banyak uang!" ujar Ann dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hah? Di sini?" seruku spontan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Cliff?"

"Cliff?" ulang Ann. Ia terlihat bingung, tapi aku tahu ia juga ingin menyindirku. Aku mengamati Inn untuk mencari Cliff. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar seruanku tadi. Untung saja.

"Maksudku, nanti kalau Kai datang, masak Kai harus tidur di lantai?" tanyaku asal untuk menutupi pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku spontan menanyakan tentang Cliff. Mungkin karena dia satu-satunya sahabat laki-lakiku di Mineral Town.

"Kai harus apa?" Terdengar jeritan seorang gadis. Serentak aku dan Ann menoleh ke pintu. Pas sekali, saat aku sedang menyebut nama Kai, Popuri datang dan mendengarku. "Apa maksudnya, Kai harus diusir? Kejam!"

Ann menggeleng. "Tidak. Jack akan tinggal di sini, tapi menurut ayahku semuanya beres."

"Jack akan tinggal Inn?" ulang Popuri.

"Iya, rumah Jack rusak parah, jadi ia akan tinggal di sini," jelas Ann dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Artinya harus ada yang keluar, 'kan?" tanyaku bingung. "Atau Jack yang akan dipaksa memperbaiki rumahnya sebelum musim panas tiba?"

"Terserah, pokoknya kalian tidak boleh mengusir Kai!" rajuk Popuri. Ia selalu semakin kekanak-kanakan jika berhubungan dengan orang yang menurutnya tidak baik pada kekasihnya. Sebaliknya, jika ada yang baik pada kekasihnya, dia malah cemburu dan kesal. Serba salah. Daripada serba salah, aku lebih sering menghindari Kai, sang playboy Mineral Town itu.

"Tenang dulu, Popuri. Mungkin saja yang diusir itu Gray," kataku sambil berpikir.

"Apa mungkin Ayah mau mengusir Kak Gray, anaknya sendiri?" tanya Ann, heran dengan tebakanku.

"Tentu saja! Lebih baik daripada mengusir orang lain. Gray 'kan tidak membayar uang sewa. Lagipula, Gray bisa tinggal bersama Saibara," kataku, menjelaskan teori tebakanku.

"Tidak mungkin Kak Gray mau diusir begitu," bantah Ann. Walau tidak begitu percaya pada tebakanku, ia sendiri tidak punya tebakan yang lebih masuk akal. Begitu juga dengan Popuri.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Kata ayahku semuanya beres, meski ia tidak menjelaskan caranya," ucap Ann, menutup pembicaraan tentang masalah yang membingungkan ini.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi aku penasaran! Baru kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuat penasaran di Mineral Town," ujarku. Biasanya di Mineral Town ini semuanya bisa ditebak dengan mudah. Pantas saja Gray, Popuri, dan Harris kadang berkata bosan tinggal di kota ini. Sebenarnya aku juga agak bosan. Andai saja kota ini tidak punya pemandangan dan penduduk yang baik, dari awal aku pasti tidak akan memilih tinggal di sini.

"Untuk mengetahuinya, kita harus menunggu sampai musim panas tiba," gumamku menyimpulkan. "Masih banyak yang dapat terjadi dalam tiga musim ini. Misalnya, bisa saja Jack mendapat banyak uang untuk merenovasi rumahnya. Atau Kai menikah dengan Popuri. Bisa juga Gray yang pergi dari Mineral Town. Katanya dia tidak tahan tinggal di sini."

"Cliff?" tanya Ann singkat.

"Kenapa?" Aku balas bertanya.

"Kau belum menyebutnya. Apa kau suka pada Cliff?" tanya Ann menyelidik, diikuti anggukan antusias dari Popuri.

"Cliff... Dia hanya teman dekatku," sanggahku, membuat Ann dan Popuri kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Popuri. "Kalian itu cocok! Lagipula, kamu benar-benar tidak punya sedikit pun perasaan padanya?"

Aku menggeleng, walau dalam hati aku ragu. Ann memberiku sebuah _knowing smile_. Aku tidak suka senyum itu... Seolah ia tahu aku menutupi sesuatu.

"Sudah ah, jangan mengobrol terus! Aku jadi belum selesai sarapan," kataku sambil mulai melahap omelet yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Tumben Claire buru-buru, ada apa?" tanya Popuri sambil memilin beberapa helai rambutnya yang _pink_ dan bergelombang seperti _cotton candy._

"Aku harus mencari inspirasi. Ada pesanan lukisan yang harus selesai pada Spring Thanksgiving."

"Temanya tentang apa?"

"Pokoknya aku harus melukis seorang pemuda tampan," jelasku sambil menggigit sepotong roti. "Aku belum pernah mendapat pesanan seperti ini. Cukup menantang."

"Berapa bayarannya?" tanya Ann.

"Tergantung hasilnya. Tapi aku sudah diberi uang muka 20.000 G!" umumku keras-keras, tanpa bermaksud sombong.

Popuri yang sedang minum tiba-tiba tersedak. "Cukup untuk membeli 200 batang coklat?"

"Bukannya sombong, tapi ia memang memberiku uang sebanyak itu," kataku. Ya, aku benar-benar suka dengan pekerjaanku sebagai pelukis. Melukis memang hobiku dari dulu, tapi aku senang sekali karena aku dapat menghasilkan uang dengan melukis.

"Pasti enak sekali punya bakat seperti Claire, ya," komentar Popuri.

"Ng... Setiap orang punya bakat masing-masing, kok. Misalnya Ann, mahir sekali memasak, sampai menang di Cooking Festival dan mengalahkan Doug. Kalau aku sih, masakanku tidak akan menang di Cooking Festival meskipun lawanku hanya Karen seorang. Itu juga harus mengorbankan nyawa Gourmet," kataku, membuat kedua temanku tertawa geli.

"Kalau Cooking Festival pesertanya hanya Claire dan Karen, judulnya berubah jadi Kill The Gourmet Festival," canda Popuri.

"Kill The Gourmet Festival... Iya, iya," kataku mengiyakan di sela tawa. "Oh, begini saja. Gourmet diminta mencicipi hidangan-hidangan, lalu setelah Gourmet keracunan, penduduk Mineral Town harus menebak masakan mana yang membunuh Gourmet! Yang tebakannya tepat menang!"

Kami bertiga tertawa lepas akibat membayangkan kompetisi khayalanku yang konyol itu.

"Jadi, Ann, Popuri, temani aku mencari pemuda untuk kulukis, ya?" pintaku setelah puas tertawa.

"Tapi aku harus menjaga ayam. Mereka bertambah banyak," ujar Popuri. "Aku senang sekali!"

Ann melirik Jack yang sedang membayar pada Doug, ayah Ann. "Aku sudah janji pada Jack untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya sehabis ini. Maaf ya, Claire."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Dah!" pamit Popuri.

"Dah!" balasku dan Ann. Ann langsung melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh Inn. Pandangannya terhenti pada Gray yang masih makan.

"Kak, makannya yang cepat! Nanti terlambat! Ini sudah siang, lho."

"Iya, iya," keluh Gray, bergegas pergi. Ann dengan gesit mengambil piring dan gelas Gray dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan piring kotor.

"Yay! Akhirnya Inn kosong!" sorak Ann penuh kemenangan. Kagum juga aku pada kegesitan sahabatku ini. Dia dapat melumpuhkan kehebohan di Inn setiap hari!

Doug, ayah Ann sekaligus pemilik Inn, tersenyum melihat sorakan putrinya. Melihat Doug membuat rasa penasaranku timbul kembali.

"Doug, siapa yang akan pindah dari Inn? Meski aku hanya mantan penghuni penginapan ini, aku penasaran."

Doug hanya tersenyum misterius. Jika _knowing smile_ Ann tadi membuatku merasa kalau ia tahu aku menutupi sesuatu yang penting, senyum misterius Doug ini membuatku yakin kalau ia menutupi sesuatu yang penting.

Pasti ada hubungannya dengan salah satu dari para pemuda penghuni Inn – Kai, Jack, Cliff, dan Gray.

Kai, Jack, Cliff, dan Gray?

Ah, aku tahu! Aku akan menyelidiki tentang mereka sambil mencari ide untuk lukisanku! Ya, ini amat efektif! Menjadi detektif sekaligus pelukis!

* * *

><p>Kill The Gourmet Festival... Kalo ada beneran, pasti saya bakal ikutan! Jadi pengen buat fic tentang fest itu XD<p>

Review, ya?


End file.
